Mega Man x Street Fighter III
This game is a spin-off sequel to Street Fighter x Mega Man, but you control different Street Fighter characters, rather than Mega Man. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the Mega Man series, you cross different stages, navigating through platforms and defeating opponents. Different to Mega Man, this is a beat em up rather than a shoot em up, your regular attacks are punches or kicks, but you also have special moves. In the end, you fight a final boss, which happens to be a Street Fighter character. After you defeat that boss, you gain the ability to turn into that character and use his abilities. Interface * Life bar. Your character has a limited life bar which depletes as you receive hits and damage. There are items around the stages that allow you to refill your life bar. * Super bar. Special moves and abilities don't depend on the Super bar, instead, you build the super bar every time you deal or receive damage. There are also items around the stages that allow you to refill your super bar. Once your Super bar is full, you can perform a Super Combo. Controls * Directional arrows allow you to move your character, limited to left and right. * A button allows you to jump and controls your jump. * B button is your basic attack, either a punch or a kick. Pressing a few times in a row allows you to perform quick auto-combos. Combinations between A button plus a directional result in different moves (example, standing A for Ryu is a punch, crouching A is a sweep kick, forward + A is a delayed punch). * Select button changes your character on the run. * Start button pauses the game and opens the game menu. Special abilities Every character has different special moves to use. * Special Move 1 (Charge shot). Holding down the B button for a while allows you to perform your character main special move (usually a projectile). * Special Move 2 (Move maneuver). Holding down the B button then down and letting go the button performs another one of your character special moves, usually one involving movement. * Super Combo. Holding the B button longer than Charge shot and with your Super gauge full, allows you to perform a special move as you let the button go. You can abort your special move anytime by pressing down + A. Options * Manual input. This option allows you to perform your Special and Supermoves in the traditional way, using the classic Street Fighter inputs, rather than (or in addition to) charging your Shot. The Supergauge still needs to be full to perform the Super Combo. You can turn Manual Input On or Off in the Pause screen. Characters You start the game picking one from 8 different characters, then you pick your opponent and start the first level. Alex * Special Move 1: Flash Chop '(down, forward + B). * '''Special Move 2: Spiral DDT '(forward, down, back + B). * 'Super Combo: Boomerang Raid '(down, forward, down, forward + B). Sean # 'Special Move 1: Sean Tackle '(back, down, forward + B). # 'Special Move 2: Ryuubi Kyaku '(down, back + B). # 'Super Combo: Hyper Tornado '(down, forward, down, forward + B). Dudley * '''Special Move 1: Machine Gun Blow(back, down, forward + B). * Special Move 2: Cross Counter(forward, down, back + B). * Super Combo: Rolling Thunder(down, forward, down, forward + B, B, B, B). Yun/Yang Yun and Yang share the same stage, during the final battle they tag in and out, but they share the same gauge. You can change between Yun and Yang by pressing down + A + B. Yun * Special Move 1: Zesshou Houou '(down, forward + B). * '''Special Move 2: Tetsuzanko '(forward, down, forward + B). * 'Super Combo: Sourai Rengeki '(down, forward, down, forward + B). Yang * 'Special Move 1: Byakko Soushouda '(down, forward + B x 3). * 'Special Move 2: Senkyuutai '(forward, down, forward + B). * 'Super Combo: Raishin Mahha Ken '(down, forward, down, forward + B). Ibuki * 'Special Move 1: Kunai '(forward, down, forward + B, or forward + B in air). * 'Special Move 2: Kubi Ori '(down, forward + B). * 'Super Combo: Kasumi Suzaku '(down, forward, down, forward + B in air). Elena * 'Special Move 1: Rhino Horn '(down, forward + B). * 'Special Move 2: Lynx Tail '(back, down, back + B). * 'Super Combo: Healing '(down, forward, down, forward + B). Necro * '''Special Move 1: Tornado Hook (back, down, forward + B). * Special Move 2: Denji Blast '(forward, down, forward + B, B, B, B). * '''Super Combo: Electric Snake '(down, forward, down, forward + B). Remy * 'Special Move 1: Light of Virtue '(charge back, forward + B). * 'Special Move 2: Cold Blue Kick '(down, back + B). * 'Super Combo: Light of Justice '(down, forward, down, forward + B). Final Bosses Hugo * 'Special Move 1: Giant Palm Bomber '(down, back + B). * 'Special Move 2: Monster Lariat '(down, forward + B). * 'Super Combo: Gigas Breaker '(720° + B). Oro * 'Special Move 1: Nichirin Shou '(charge back, forward + B). * 'Special Move 2: Jinchuu Watari '(down, forward + B). * 'Super Combo: Yagyou Dama '(down, forward, down, forward + B). Twelve * 'Special Move 1: N. D. L. '(down, forward + B). * 'Special Move 2: A. X. E. '(down, back + B, also in air). * 'Super Combo: X. C. O. P. Y. '(down, forward, down, forward + B). Urien * 'Special Move 1: Metallic Sphere '(down, forward + B). * 'Special Move 2: Tyrant Slaughter '(charge back, forward + B). * 'Super Combo: Ageys Reflector '(down, forward, down, forward + B). Secret Bosses Gill * 'Special Move 1: Pyrokinesis/Cryokinesis '(down, forward + B). * 'Special Move 2: Moonsault Knee Drop '(forward, down, back + B). * '''Super Combo: Meteor Shower(down, forward, down, forward + B). * Super Combo: Resurrection. Q * 'Special Move 1: Dashing Head Attack '(charge back, forward + B). * 'Special Move 2: High-Speed Barrage '(down, back + B). * 'Super Combo: Total Destruction '(down, forward, down, forward + B, then B). Related Games * Mega Man x Street Fighter II * Mega Man x Street Fighter Alpha Connectivity Mega Man x Street Fighter II, III and Alpha can connect between themselves. After finishing any of the games, you can connect to other(s) and use the characters from the game you finished on the other(s).Category:Street Fighter Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man x Street Fighter Category:Street Fighter x Mega Man